Everlasting Love
by Arceliaaaa
Summary: A collection of random one-shots for Aoko and Kaito. (Probably slow updates, sorry...)


**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

 **Summary: A collection of random one-shots for Aoko and Kaito**

* * *

 **Graduation**

 **Additions: Kaito is 2 years older than Aoko**

* * *

Aoko looked around.

She knew it was hopeless, almost foolish. She was just being a silly little child who couldn't _help_ but to dream. But her eyes did a swift sweep of the crowd anyways, smiling when she saw her father and her friends, hiding a small frown of sadness when she couldn't find the messy brown hair and indigo eyes that she'd be able to recognize anywhere.

And it was silly of her to even hope-Kaito was supposed to be in America, performing in front of thousands of people who adored magic, and the least important thing for him to do is attend his girlfriend's boring old graduation ceremony, when he had a whole stage, with an enormous audience, all dedicated to him.

Why would he just be part of the crowd, when he could be the sole spotlight on a stage?

Aoko's heart twinged. She knew that Kaito basked in the spotlight, as if he had been borne from the stars, but Aoko wanted, just for once, for him to see her in the spotlight.

Granted, she'd have less than thirty seconds, before another name gets called, but it was _her_ moment, no matter how minuscule it was.

She didn't really have too many of those in her lifetime so far. And Kaito's life was one enormous moment, a stage he'd always be welcome to, for likely days on end, a beacon of light even when the magic show was over.

Her moment was going to be smaller, including uncomfortable chairs and quite frankly, cheap decorations, loud voices boring on with introductions, and completely _atrocious_ graduation gowns. But it was hers.

Aoko sighed at the direction her thoughts were going. Kaito was busy, and she was just being selfish.

She smiles for her family and her friends somewhere in the audience, a tiny wave at their enthusiasm. It's easier to make the idea of Kaito being another country disappear while her family is cheering her on, and her friends' hands are in hers as they walk with her to her seat.

 _She did it. She finally, after all this time and work and loss of patience, made it._

The graduation ceremony is exactly how she had expected. In a large, stuffy room, with the heat turned up. Boring as hell. But she cheered for Keiko, Akako, all her friends.

And then her name gets called, echoing in the speakers. It's her moment, and for a second, everyone is cheering and applauding for her.

She accepts her diploma with a large smile on her face, feeling excitement and happiness bubble up in her, threatening to boil over. A soft laugh escapes her lips as she lifted the diploma into the air with a smile that could stop the world.

Then she hears a voice she'd recognize anywhere, but she hadn't thought that it would be _here_ , of all places. She turns to the crowd, her eyes scanning for him, just one last time. Just praying that she hadn't been imagining the voice she'd been yearning for.

In the back corner of the crowd, with a smile bright enough to light up her whole world, was him.

He's here.

 _Kaito's here._

With eyes still full of shocked happiness, Aoko quickly makes her way to her seat, trying to find Kaito again in the sea of people, making sure that she hadn't been hallucinating.

She doesn't even know _how_ , or even why. He's supposed to be in America, not in Japan. But she knows that he's here, and is just left with _when_ , when would the ceremony be over? She just wanted to be in his arms again.

Once the graduation is over, Aoko marches after the people in front of her as they exit the room, in a neat and orderly fashion that she'd been practicing for hours on end. But the moment she's outside of the doors, she starts to run towards the familiar indigo-eyed person waiting for her at the bottom of the stairs.

Their bodies collide with flailing limbs and happy laughter. Kaito lifts Aoko off of the ground, twirling her around. It's nothing but a mix of words, laughter overlapping like perfect harmonies until it faded into silence. At last, Aoko pulled away, whispering what she'd been thinking.

"I can't believe you came." The words rushed out of Aoko's lips.

"I can't believe you thought I wouldn't come." Aoko giggled at the sass in Kaito's voice.

"I had my doubts, you know, after all, you're _supposed_ to be in America currently, you know?" Aoko shot back good-naturedly, hugging Kaito tightly.

"I pulled a couple strings." Aoko stared at Kaito incredulously, before Kaito added. "So maybe I had to prank several managers, but I'd do anything for you. I would not miss this for the whole world." Kaito said passionately.

"Sweaty and boring graduation over a stage with an audience shouting your name, Kaito? I'm concerned for your priorties." Aoko jokes. Kaito chuckles, seeming to pull a bouquet of red roses out of thin air, and handing it to Aoko.

"My priority is you." Aoko turns as red as the roses she was just handed. Kaito's eyes stay pinned on Aoko as he fumbles through the pockets of the suit he was wearing.

"My priority, after all this time, this whole time, has always been you, and even more so if you were to. . ." Kaito starts, finding what he was looking for and pulling it out of his pocket.

Aoko's eyes widened. She's seen those velvet boxes on a television screen, on newspapers, in magazines, and in some dreams, but she never thought she's see it with her own eyes, and in Kaito's hands, too.

It was always in some type of dream, but the warm, humid summer wind, and the soft gasps around her tells her that it's reality.

". . . Marry me?" Kaito finishes, sinking to one knee, smiling hopefully at Aoko, his gaze never wavering as he opens the velvet box in his hands.

People stop to stare, watching Aoko, still in the oversized gown with roses in her hands and a boy-the popular Kuroba Kaito, a world recognized magician, on his knee for her. Though Aoko had just gone through years and years of schooling with who knows how many tests and exams, but despite all that, she couldn't process Kaito's two simple words.

Finally, after long moments of silence and expectant air, she nods. Kaito's face lights up even more, as he slips the ring onto Aoko's finger. The crowd that had gathered around them cheered for the two, and Kaito pulled Aoko into a sweet, gentle kiss.

"I love you." Aoko whispered, after they pulled away from the kiss.

"I love you, too." Kaito replies, before kissing Aoko again.


End file.
